With the development of communication technology, the user demand for broadband is gradually increasing, PPPOE dial up to access to the residence community LAN is gradually replacing the old conventional telephone line dial up connection since its acceleration and upgrade are easy and stable, and becomes the leading scheme to solve the problem of the community users accessing to the Internet, and because it can support multiple terminal repeat dialing, with combination of this advantage, Telecom also proposes multifunctional network services such as IPTV that do not share bandwidth.
With the gradual update of the terminals for users accessing to the Internet, in addition to computers, more and more mobile terminals such as mobile phones and PADs are also equipped with the function of surfing the Internet. However, since the mobile terminal does not have Ethernet interface, it cannot surf the Net through the network cable, even if the products such as mobile terminal can access to the network via the 3G data services provided by the operators, the speed is unstable, and the expense is also difficult to be accepted by more user groups. As the prices of the intelligent machines continue to drop, there are more and more user groups using intelligent terminals, and such low-end groups are not able to withstand the relatively high cost of 3G Internet surfing, therefore more and more users begin to use wireless router at home to solve the problem of the terminal surfing the Internet.
However, using the wireless router to surf the Internet has the following shortcomings:
1, confidentiality is not high, since a lot of terminals cannot dial up to access to the Internet, they need the wireless router to dial-up itself, but there are many loiter network software tools, which is prone to having loiter network phenomenon;
2, since the Internet connection sharing method is used, the Internet surfing efficiency is very low, even if the wireless router automatically dials up, it will lead to all connected terminals cannot dialing again, there are circumstances that the terminals grab bandwidth with each other.
In order to solve a variety of problems of the mobile terminal surfing the Internet and ensure the efficiency of the terminal surfing the network, the scheme of the terminal itself performing a PPPOE dial-up connection emerges because of demand.
In the scheme of the terminal itself performing the PPPOE dial-up connection, the most important thing is that it needs to manage the mobile network port, and if the mobile network port management has a problem, it will greatly affect the stability of the terminal itself performing the PPPOE dial-up connection, for example, problems such as repeatedly network connection failure and the network connection timeout will happen. The basic reason of the abovementioned problems is because there are network ports virtually occupied after the establishment of PPPOE connection complete. The so-called virtually occupied refers to that network ports fail to be released properly when the network ports are not being used by applications, resulting in that all the network ports are consumed, and a new connection cannot successfully apply for a network port for data connection, thus there are problems such as network connection failure and network connection timeout.